Jealous
by Rosie2009
Summary: Just a normal day at the Troll Tree in the Troll Village. Poppy drooling over Branch, everyone's happy. Well... Until Poppy spots a group of girls hitting on Branch. Then it's on! Broppy or Poppy x Branch. I don't own Trolls.


"Tell him," I say and march forward. Then uncertainty takes its hold. "Nope, maybe tomorrow." I turn back. Then my heart reminds me that this is what I want and dream of all the time, every day. "Going now." I turn back forward and resume my marching. "No, I can't. But I need to. Gah!" I stop and sit down in a huff. Jeez, I can't even decide on what _I_ want to do. Of course, who could? I'm dealing with my crush of exactly three days-no, make that my true love of what seems like a lifetime! I love every little thing about him. The way the corners of his eyes wrinkle when he laughs and the way he says my name. _Especially_ when he says my name. All he's got to day is Poppy and I'm putty in his hands. Kinda pathetic, I know, but it's just the way it is. He's better than cookies, cupcakes, good friends, and glitter puffy paint mixed together! And when he looks at me, my insides turn all gooey like cream inside an éclair. Ahhh, Branch...

I look at him. So, so handsome. Way better than dumb, old Creek. I don't know how I could have even slightly liked him. Anyway, back to Branch-Watching. His hardened muscles flexing, that vest off, the handsomely concentrated look on his face… Mmm… Yep, I'm in love!

Wait just a trolling minute! What the hedge do those girls think they're doing?! They can't just walk up to _my_ Branch with their giggly, googly-eyed selves and expect to take him from me! I feel the rage building up inside of me, and at the same time, it sort of scares me. I've never really felt this way before. When I see Branch actually talking to them, I feel my teeth grind together and my body's practically boiling. Just as I'm about to start over there and let loose some really unqueenly words, I hear singing behind me.

 _We know something about love._

 _You've gotta want it bad._

 _If that troll's got into your blood,_

 _Go out and get him!_

I turn and I see all of my best friends- Chenille, Satin, Guy Diamond, Cooper, DJ Suki, Biggie, Fuzzbert, and Smidge- singing with smug looks on their faces. Oh, cheeseballs. They must have seen my, umm… slight irritation. Heh, heh…

 _If you want him to be,_

 _The very part of you,_

 _That makes you want to breathe,_

 _Here's the thing to do:_

 _Tell him that you're never gonna leave him,_

 _Tell him that you're always gonna love him,_

 _Tell him!_

 _Tell him!_

 _Tell him!_

 _Tell him right now!_

All of them give me a look and point in Branch's direction. I turn and look at him with a worried look on my face. I feel Suki put a hand on my shoulder.

"Go get him, girlfriend. Oh, and don't forget all our girl talks. Laugh at everything but not at things that are stupid. Some girls are out with guys and the guys say, 'I gotta go to the bathroom,' and the girls are like 'Hee, hee, hee!'" I kinda zone out because I've listened for as long as I can. It's time for me to get on the move. I walk toward Branch with purpose, strength, and just a teensy-weensy bit of that same old nervousness. But no! I'm going to squish that nervousness like the worm it is. No offense to Mr. Dinkles, of course.

I soon get within hearing-distance of the group.

"So, Branchie? Have you ever considered dating? Such a handsome troll as yourself should certainly go out with someone as beautiful as you," the purple one says. Oh, yeah. Tiki's such a flirt!

"Umm, no. I haven't really…"

"But would you like to?" The orange one, Granola, says.

"Umm, maybe? I don't know. Don't you three have anything better to do like maybe getting some new outfits, singing, dancing, or hugging somebody?" Branch paled at the last one and apparently realize his mistake. Cheeseballs. Maybe he'll run in time.

"You're right, Branchie. We've got somebody to hug, right, girls?" I watch as they all nod vigorously. Oh, no! I'd better find some way to help him!

"Uh, oh," I hear him say as I make a running leap for him.

"Branch!" I latch onto him and hug him tightly. Oh, this feels so nice. I just _love_ hugging him!

"Poppy! Hey, how are you?" I feel his arms wrap around me too. I can't help but notice how I fit perfectly in his embrace. We were _made_ to be together!

"Queen?" they all say questioningly, gawking at how I just took their prey away. They give me jealously angry looks. Now who's doing the growling and teeth-grinding? I pull away from the hug and the girls make an eager move to hug him. I do the last thing I can think of to totally repel them. I kiss him.

I grab his vest and snatch his lips into mine. OH, MY FREAKING TROLL! I am kissing him! Oh, it feels so, so great! I've waited a really, really, really, really, really long time for this! Well, three days. But to me it's like three thousand years! Ooh, cheeseballs! I don't feel him responding! Maybe he's too shocked? Maybe he doesn't like me that way? I pull away and he has a surprised look on his face. But then he takes my hand and pulls me away from the group. I turn and look behind us. Tiki, Granola, and Frizz were all just staring blankly in our direction. I couldn't resist sticking out my tongue and giving them a smug look. If only I actually felt smug inside… I don't have a clue what he's even going to say when he takes me wherever he's taking me! I know it's a really, really bad time, but… He's not wearing his vest! And he is soooooo hot.

He finally stops in a secluded part of the troll tree and I pry my gaze away from his bare torso to look in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Branch. Maybe you don't feel the same way as I- mmph?!" Branch cuts me off with a kiss. My eyes widen and I melt into it. My insides are like a big pot of mush and I wrap my arms around his neck and he holds my waist with his hands. He slips his tongue in my mouth and I whimper a little. Sweet enchiladas! This. Is. AWESOMESAUCE! He pulls away. Too bad. I wanted to keep going.

"Poppy, I feel exactly the same way. Provided that you, umm, want to be more than friends? Which is kind of what I was getting out of that first kiss," Branch says. I grin really big.

"Branch, my man, you read my mind," I hug him. I think about the pun I just pulled. Ha! My man! "Hee, hee, hee… HA, HA, HA!" I pull back and laugh.

"What is so funny?" At that, I just laugh harder.

"My man!" I finally manage to get out. "I love the puns!" He just stares at me for a minute and then chuckles with me.

"Okay," he says. "I'm a little worried, but we can get you checked out."

"You know you find it endearing," I say and hug his arm.

"What? The crazy laughing for absolutely no reason at all?" I move away from him and punch the arm I just held.

"Ouch." I smile at his sarcasm and kiss the spot I punched.

"Sorry." He sits down and leans against the Troll Tree. My first instinct is to hop right down into his lap. So, that's exactly what I do. I plop down and hug his neck. Cuz, now, he's mine. Mine! MINE!

"So, I got a question," he asks and in response I lean back to look at him.

"Shoot," I say, settling between his legs and leaning back against him so that his chin is resting on my head.

"What was that back there about? Did you just all of a sudden decide to get me to be your boyfriend?" I half-lid my eyes and look up at him upside-down.

"So you're my boyfriend now?" He pales a bit.

"Umm… If you'd like me to be? Would you allow me to be your boyfriend?" I grin and bounce in place.

"Most certainly! Without a doubt! You got it! Bring it on! Ding, ding! Correct!" I shout enthusiastically. He smiles.

"Good. I'd love to be your boyfriend. Anyway, back to the main question here, which, by the way, you never answered." I blush and rub my arm with the hand opposite it. Gosh… I had really hoped he wouldn't ask me about that.

"Weeeeeell… Heh, heh. I may have been a teensy, eensy, weensy bit jealous…" Branch just smiles and brushes my bangs back, allowing his hand to rest on my cheek. "Kinda bad, I know."

"I don't think it's bad. Not bad at all," he says looking down at my lips. I blush and gaze at the ground. That is, until I feel Branch angling my head up with his hand. I look into his beautiful, electric blue eyes. He gently guides my face forward and our lips connect. I place my hands on his chest and he keeps one hand at my cheek with the other at my waist. He carefully pulls away and I rest my head on his chest, wrapping my arms around his middle. Branch holds me against him and right now, I am so glad that I decided to tell him how I felt. Also, I've got just one more little thing that I'm extremely glad that I established: HE'S MINE! IN YO FACE, GIRLS!

 **Hey, everybody! Dang, I am so stuck on those two confessing their feelings for one another. I seriously need to write a story about something else with them. XD I really hope everybody enjoyed it! I had to rewrite the whole thing after I had written it in third-person just because I thought it'd be better in Poppy's POV. Oh, well. Anyways, read, review, and have a totally awesome day!**


End file.
